poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Alex
Alex is a performer lion who was one of the main characters in Winnie the Pooh Goes to Madagascar. In fact, he was the chief protagonist. He was once in the wild, a cub, originally named Alakay, and with his father named Zuba, but was kidnapped by poachers and unintentionally dropped to the river, which led him to end up in New York, where he became King of New York City (a show name). In an attempt to stop Marty from doing something stupid, (going to Connecticut) he ended up darted, dazed out, woke up, darted again, then later in crates, along with his other friends, and a lost fate in Marty, believing that the mishap was his fault, and lead to being lost in sea again, only to end up in Madagascar. LionHeartCaptain made an adventures series called "Alex's Adventures series", which in his team has him, Marty, Melman, Gloria, his parents (who still call him by his birth name), and his love interest (and later, wife), Leonette (and eventually, their daughter Alexis). The team will later include Vitaly, Gia, and Stefano, too. Trivia *Alex met Simba and his friends in Pooh, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. *Alex made his first guest appearence in a Lion King crossover in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. *Alex made a cameo in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. *Alex made his first guest appearence in a Winnie the Pooh crossover in the Disneyland version of [[Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!|''Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!]]. *Alex guest starred again in [[Winnie The Pooh in The Festival of The Lion King|''Winnie The Pooh in The Festival of The Lion King]], ''Pooh's Adventures of The Santa Clause'', and ''Winnie the Pooh in Animagique''. *Alex will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot Goes to Madagascar. *Alex will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom Goes to Madagascar. *Alex will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Go to Madagascar. *Alex will guest star again in ''Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar'', Winnie the Pooh in The Mickey Mouse Revue, Winnie the Pooh in The Festival of The Lion King (Tokyo Disneyland), ''Pooh's Adventures of Jumanji'', Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, Pooh's Adventures of Secondhand Lions, [[Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)|''Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)]], [[Pooh's Adventures of Krypto the Superdog|''Pooh's Adventures of Krypto the Superdog]], ''Winnie the Pooh Spends the Night at the Museum'', Pooh's Adventures of Wreck It Ralph, ''Pooh's Adventures of TaleSpin'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Mighty Joe Young'', Winnie the Pooh Discovers Magic in the Water, Pooh's Adventures of Yogi Bear, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'', Winnie the Pooh Meets Kazaam, Winnie the Pooh Meets the Rookie of the Year, Pooh's Adventures of The Indian in the Cupboard, and Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo. *Alex joins Benny, Leo, Johnny, Rae, Simba and Nala in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Steamboat Willie. *Alex is now happily married to Leonette. *in 2011 Alex and Leonette had birth to their daughter named Alexis *Alex and the rest of the Madagascar team will join the Fantasy Adventure team in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Sword in the Stone. Category:HEROES Category:Protagonists Category:Animal characters Category:Simba's Family Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Cats Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Alex Alex